


The thing about curses...

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Curses, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, demonic offspring, polymory?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius was cursed. Not his fault, not even his parents'. Just some petty witch who decided that a spilled coffee was worth cursing a person who hadn't even been born yet.But, love finds a way, through quite literal loopholes.Day 12 Autumn OTP Challenge: Witchcraft





	The thing about curses...

Lucius was cursed.

No one could ever fall in love with him.

It hurt to grow up and know that no one, nobody would ever love him the way that he read in books and saw in soap operas.

In those times he wished he had ended up aromantic, then he wouldn’t feel bad, then he wouldn’t feel that he would actually miss out.

But he wanted love.

He wanted to find a nice boy and get married.

He wanted to wake up next to someone when the sun had just barely come up and watch his someone slowly come to consciousness.

But alas, “No one shall ever fall in love with your firstborn.”

Lucius wished that his mother had never met that spiteful witch.

Lucius had even used his inherited gifts for the craft to try and undo his curse.

Sadly, most curses could not be undone by the subject of the curse.

It was like a binding legal clause. And it sucked.

It sucked very much.

Especially since the curse did nothing to prevent Lucius falling in love, over and over again.

Marcos, Ezekiel, Thomas Wayne…

It was exhausting.

He couldn’t prevent himself from developing these feelings, and worse, he couldn’t help but hope each time that the curse was a hoax.

And of course, it never was.

No matter how much it hurt, he never blamed his mother, even if she blamed herself.

Then there was Edward Riddick Nygma.

Since the beginning, he had some sense to know that E.Nygma was not quite human. He had another face behind the tangible one. The glint of a sharper grin behind his human teeth.

Lucius dismissed it as his magic misinterpreting the man’s DID. There were two major personalities that he knew of; Edward (Ed), the original, a soft-spoken bookworm that could find just about anything fascinating, and Riddick; the protector, a cunning showman with a particular fascination for violence and gore.

Both of the two were romantic saps. And Lucius fell for them all too quickly.

But it seemed like the curse wasn’t working. He didn’t know what to make of it.

He searched through volumes, he couldn’t think of any way he could have accidentally broken it.

Which either meant that the curse had been a hoax the whole time and he just had rotten luck before, or that Ed and Riddick were pretending.

But, Lucius trusted them.

Edward had a natural disposition against lying, and Riddick would not create such an act for two reasons. One: it was cruel and too close to the treatment he and Ed received as children, two: it offered little to no reward.

But Lucius had a hard time believing that the curse that dictated his life until that point wasn’t real. He could even see it through enchanted looking-glasses for magic’s sake!

So...

“Do you love me?” Lucius didn't really have a better idea of how to solve this...or understand it. 

“Yes! Lucius, have I not been doing enough? Do I need to-” Edward cut himself off, Riddick was probably talking to him. “We want to know _why_ you ask?”

“I’m cursed, remember? _No one shall ever love me_ and all that,”

“Lucius…” Ed paused, then rolled back his shoulders. His posture became firmer, now it was Riddick. “We thought you knew,”

“Knew what?”

“Edward doesn’t have DID, neither do I. Well, not really. I’ve been around since the beginning, we were _both_ born in this body.”

Most documented cases of DID were caused by childhood trauma and the creation of personalities was to cope with it.

There were no cases suggesting two personalities that had been present since birth.

But Riddick said they didn’t have DID, but that didn’t make sense, why else would there be two distinct personalities in one human being.

“What are you trying to say R?”

“We aren't human," a breath, "Not completely. In body, we are the same but-”

“But you have two minds, I know-” They’d said so frequently.

“No, you don’t!” Riddick took a breath, soothing his outburst, “We’re a cambion. Demon-human offspring, two conflicting souls in a shared body,”

“What does that have to do with-” Lucius cut himself off.

Two souls.

Two _separate_ souls.

“No _one_ could fall in love with you,” Riddick spoke, “All three of us know that the words of a spell are _very_ literal.”

“You mean, because you and Ed are technically two people, you’re the loophole to my no-love curse,”

“Ed and I are in agreement on that loophole, and for the record, I am quite certain we are both very in love with you, Mr. Lucius Fox.”

A tear. Oh, his face was wet.

That meant more than he could really say.

_Love._

They were in love _with him_. 

“Oh no!” Riddick usually wasn't good in more emotional situations, Edward could also be pretty bad with them as well. “Did we upset you?” He was concerned, gentle.

Edward and Riddick were more alike than they thought.

Lucius smiled, even as a sniffle broke through.

He was sure his eyes were bright and clear, his smile watery but genuine. 

“No, I'm happy.” He breathed in, “There are two wonderful men who love me back, and I don't have to worry about choosing any _one_ over another.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one. I felt a bit inspired by "The Edcubis" and how the personalities were treated and interacted there. (Wonderful fic 12/10 will be sweet, also rip your heart out, and feed your violent imagination). 
> 
> Also with Ed and riddler "Riddick" (also borrowed that name from Edcubis, where it was used as an alias) being two people Lucius gets twice as much love, which is always a good thing.


End file.
